KATSUBOU
by Reymah
Summary: Elle avait toujours été très sensible à son regard. Ténébreux, mystérieux, insondable, inexpressif. Tout le contraire des yeux bleus de Naruto. UA


**Résumé** : Elle avait toujours été très sensible à son regard. Ténébreux, mystérieux, insondable, inexpressif, tout le contraire des yeux bleus de Naruto. SasuHina, UA.

 **Rating** : Un M gros comme ça.

 **Genre** : Erotique/Romance/Hurt

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **KATSUBOU**

* * *

Sasuke était satisfait à l'extrême, chose qui lui arrivait assez rarement. Et pour cause. Il pouvait à nouveau savourer le délicieux goût fruité des lèvres d'Hinata, cette femme qui hantait ses nuits et ses pensées depuis si longtemps.

Leurs langues se titillèrent longuement avant de s'entremêler avec exaltation et de façon coordonnée. Hinata se colla à lui et fit passer ses doigts dans la chevelure corbeau afin d'approfondir le baiser. Voilà, ils y étaient. Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. La paume chaude de Sasuke contre la cambrure de son dos était le point d'achoppement où se joignaient fantasme et réalité. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant des minutes ou des heures, aucun d'eux n'aurait su dire. Le temps s'était sans doute arrêté. Sasuke fit glisser ses mains le long de son buste jusqu'à agripper ses hanches larges avec frénésie sans toutefois interrompre l'échange. Hinata frissonnait contre lui, envahie par une excitation croissante. Elle aimait son toucher expert, son odeur masculine si agréable, enivrante et grisante, sa simple présence…

Au fond elle ne se reconnaissait pas, ou plus. Dans les bras de cet homme elle détruisait toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était construite jusqu'à présent. Elle perdait progressivement ses principes et ses valeurs morales, elle outrageait les bonnes mœurs. Elle en avait conscience, néanmoins elle préférait taire cet appel de lucidité et se laisser aller à son envie, juste pour cette fois.

Sasuke mit soudainement fin à leur échange. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, un filet de salive continua à les unir avant de disparaitre aussitôt. Sans perdre de temps et avec

douceur, il la fit s'allonger sur l'unique lit de la pièce et en profita pour la contempler, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était absolument magnifique et sexy dans sa robe moulante noire à fines bretelles et au décolleté plongeant. Cette femme était une vraie sylphide qui avait toujours su comment mettre ses atouts en valeur, aux yeux du brun. Par ailleurs celui-ci pouvait déceler dans ses grands yeux nacrés une étincelle de désir qui l'aguichait à un point qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer.

 _C'était une relation interdite. Ils le savaient et pourtant ils étaient là dans cette chambre d'amis, entrain de commettre l'irréparable._

Déjà deux ans jour pour jour qu'il éprouvait une attirance sans borne pour Hinata Uzumaki, la femme de son meilleur ami. Et le pire était sans doute le fait qu'il y avait cette réciprocité qui compliquait deux fois plus la situation.

Du haut de ses vingt neuf ans, Sasuke Uchiha était marié à une jeune femme prénommée Sakura, avec qui il avait une petite fille de six ans, Sarada. En outre il était cadre supérieur dans une entreprise de conception, développement et commercialisation de jeux vidéo. Il bénéficiait donc à cet effet d'un standing très élevé et ne souffrait d'aucun problème d'ordre financier, bien au contraire.

Elle était belle, brune, intelligente et douce. Il l'avait connu durant la période universitaire, bien avant Naruto. Elle faisait des études de sociologie, lui de marketing. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'étaient plus, avaient partagés un baiser tout au plus mais n'avaient jamais été officiellement en couple car ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Il était parti continuer ses études aux Etats Unis, elle était restée au Japon, sans lui. Quand il était revenu trois ans plus tard elle débutait une relation avec Naruto qui n'était pas au courant de leur fréquentation jadis. Au début l'Uchiha avait été un peu mal à l'aise et même légèrement jaloux de ce constat, même si durant son séjour aux USA il ne s'était pas privé d'avoir quelques aventures intimes sans réels lendemain. Puis il avait pris sur lui, avait rencontré Sakura un an plus tard et de leur passion était née Sarada. Par la suite il avait définitivement délaissé les plaisirs futiles de la jeunesse pour se concentrer sur sa famille et son travail. Il avait oublié Hinata et leur relation inachevée…

Les années étaient passées. Chacun avait fait sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Cependant, tout le petit bonheur et la quiétude de cette vie bien rangée avait été remis en question lors de cette fameuse soirée…

Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Naruto pour une soirée que celui-ci organisait en l'honneur de sa promotion en tant que cadre conceptuel dans la même société que son meilleur ami.

Cette nuit là, Sakura était absente. La jeune femme était allée passer le weekend chez ses parents qui habitaient la ville d'à côté, accompagnée de leur fille.

Alors que la petite réception battait son plein, Sasuke qui désirait retrouver le calme de sa demeure, s'était mis à chercher Naruto pour lui annoncer son départ. Il avait déjà la migraine, lui qui supportait difficilement ce genre d'évènementiel. Quand il s'était rendu dans la cuisine espérant y trouver le blond, il avait eu la douce surprise de tomber plutôt sur sa femme, qui apprêtait les desserts. Celle-ci avait été aussi surprise que lui et avait difficilement pu le cacher. Sasuke s'était approché d'elle, elle avait légèrement tressaillit par sa proximité. Il lui avait demandé où se trouvait Naruto, Hinata lui avait fait savoir qu'il discutait à l'extérieur avec d'anciens camarade de lycée. Elle avait voulu mettre un peu de distance entre leur deux corps, Sasuke l'avait attrapé par la taille. Ils s'étaient regardés pendant des minutes ou des heures, aucun d'eux n'aurait sur dire exactement. Il lui chuchoté quelques mots dans l'oreille puis il l'avait embrassé, fougueusement. Hinata s'était surprise à répondre à son baiser avec la même ardeur. Comme auparavant.

Au terme de cet échange, Hinata lui avait timidement avoué qu'elle se sentait encore très attirée par lui mais qu'elle faisait tout pour taire cela car elle aimait son mari, ses enfants et elle respectait Sakura. Lui de même ne pouvait se permettre de détruire sa famille pour une simple histoire d'attirance. Il avait ses principes et pourtant. Etait ce si simple que cela ? Lorsqu'elle avait voulu se détacher de lui, il l'avait de nouveau attrapé et embrassé de façon impulsive. Il n'avait pas pu contrôler, ou accepter qu'elle lui échappe de cette façon, après tant d'année à se regarder à distance.

Depuis cet incident jusqu'à ce jour, la belle Uzumaki avait tout fait pour le fuir, ne pas l'approcher, l'oublier. Un tel écart n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu, ni se reproduire. Cependant…

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de sa femme, Sakura. La jeune femme soufflait sur sa vingt-sixième bougie et souhaitait donc passer ce moment en compagnie de sa famille et de ses amis. A cet effet, une réception avait été organisée dans leur grande villa, avec leur parterre d'amis et de collègues. Un service traiteur avait été réquisitionné. La maison ainsi que le jardin avaient été magnifiquement décorés, et éclairés par des néons.

Sasuke avait toujours eu horreur de ce genre de mondanités. Etant de nature introvertie, il aurait préféré que cela se fasse en petit comité mais sa moitié en avait décidé autrement. Il s'était donc laissé aller à satisfaire les désirs de Sakura, d'autant plus qu'elle était à l'honneur en cette journée et qu'il l'aimait. Pour cette même raison il n'avait pas hésité à la dépense. Tout l'argent qu'il gagnait était pour sa famille et sa famille c'était sa femme et sa fille, malgré le fait qu'étant une brillante avocate, Sakura gagnait suffisamment d'argent de ses honoraires.

Sarada était allée dormir chez ses grands parents, étant donné qu'une enfant de son âge n'était pas conviée à ce genre d'évènements où l'on buvait de l'alcool.

Les invités étaient arrivés par vague, chaleureusement accueillis par la maitresse de maison. Shikamaru Nara et son épouse Temari, Sai Urumchi et son épouse Ino, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga,… tous des amis de la famille.

Tout bascula, quand Naruto arriva, en compagnie de sa charmante épouse. Belle, séduisante, toujours à son avantage aux yeux de l'Uchiha. Naruto s'était mis sur son trente et un dans un costume noir trois pièces et Hinata était très élégante dans une robe de soirée noire de grand couturier. Sakura et lui les avaient accueillis, leur demandant à la limite de faire comme chez eux. Naruto ne s'était pas retenu, tandis que Hinata s'était montré plus réticente.

La soirée se déroulait sous une bonne ambiance. Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté de jeter des regards à la belle Uzumaki toujours au bras de son mari, chose qui n'avait pas échappé à celle-ci. Quand leur regard s'était croisé, chacun avait put y lire tout le désir de l'autre, ardent, incandescent. Il fallait en finir avec tout cela. Ce soir c'était maintenant ou jamais. S'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose, ils se condamneraient à jamais à la tourmente du désir de l'autre. Tous les deux en avaient conscience.

« _A l'étage, troisième porte à gauche._ » Avait-il simplement murmuré à son oreille en passant près d'elle alors que Naruto était distrait.

Elle avait aussitôt compris, mais ne s'était pas décidée tout de suite. Il y avait trop enjeux. Elle avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre. Naruto, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout était là ce soir à ses côtés. Comment oserait-elle…? Pourquoi trahir toute la confiance qu'il avait placée en elle ? Toutes des questions qu'elle se posait. Mais celles-ci autant qu'elles soient, n'arrivaient définitivement pas à avoir raison de l'incroyable excitation qu'elle ressentait tout au fond d'elle.

Sasuke s'était éclipsé en premier, n'ayant aucun doute sur la décision finale de la brune. Il avait dit à Sakura qu'il sortait prendre l'air tandis qu'elle était occupée à discuter avec ses invités. Il avait fait un détour puis était revenu emprunter les escaliers afin de se rendre dans la chambre qu'il avait indiquée à Hinata. D'ailleurs, l'évasion de celle-ci s'était avérée beaucoup moins facile. Naruto ne voulait pas la laisser partir, tellement heureux d'avoir sa femme à ses cotés pendant qu'il discutait avec ses amis. Elle avait quand même réussi, prétextant avoir une petite migraine et désirant vouloir aller s'allonger quelques minutes dans une des chambre du haut. Sakura n'y avait vu aucune objection.

Elle s'en était donc allée, montant les marches des escaliers le cœur palpitant et inquiet. Dès qu'elle était entrée, elle l'avait trouvé debout au milieu. Ils s'étaient dévisagés silencieusement, avant qu'elle ne fasse le premier pas et ne s'approche de lui.

* * *

Elle écoutait le son de sa fermeture éclair, le bruit sourd de ses chaussures tombant sur le sol, le son doux et érotique du coton descendant le long de ses jambes. Elle appréciait son corps aux muscles minces et longs ainsi que son torse imberbe qu'elle se plairait à caresser. Elle frissonna lorsque son regard nacré croisa celui ébène. Elle pouvait y lire tout le désir que l'Uchiha ressentait pour elle. Elle avait toujours été très sensible à son regard. Ténébreux, mystérieux, insondable, inexpressif. Tout le contraire des yeux bleus de Naruto. C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qui l'avait charmée chez lui à l'époque de leur rencontre à la fac, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il dégageait une aura de mystère qui attisait les curiosités et qui par ailleurs était encore présente, jusqu'à ce jour. L'excitation gonfla dans sa poitrine, chaude et aérienne comme le plus délicat des macarons. Elle ferma les yeux.

Cet homme au dessus d'elle était un péché voire même le fruit défendu. Elle aimait son mari, c'était indéniable. Cependant, Sasuke représentait une sorte d'étape inachevée dans sa vie. Un franchissement devait être fait pour sa propre paix intérieure… ou le début du chaos, quitte ou double. D'un autre côté malgré son envie d'aller au bout de son fantasme, elle était en proie à une nervosité croissante. Et si cette soirée venait à gâcher tout ce qu'elle avait pu édifier jusqu'ici avec sa petite famille ? S'ils venaient à se faire surprendre ? Quoi qu'il en fût, le désir avait grandi en elle au point qu'il lui était impossible d'y renoncer avant de l'avoir comblé. La réciproque était exacte.

Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements Sasuke se pencha sur elle. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et l'observa.

Ce qui l'avait attiré au premier abord c'était sa beauté et son physique avantageux. Il restait un homme avec des pulsions, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Sans compter qu'en ce moment là, tout ses précédentes relations n'étaient basées que sur du superficiel. Le physique de ses conquêtes et leurs performances au lit entre autre. Il était très sélectif dans ses choix. Il était jeune, il ne recherchait pas l'amour et le sentimentalisme n'était pas son fort.

Depuis leur baiser passionné dans la demeure Uzumaki à la réception faite en l'honneur de la nomination de Naruto, il avait très peu touché Sakura. Il passait ses journées à son bureau et même parfois ses soirées, pour ne pas avoir le temps de penser à la femme de son meilleur ami. Le travail était un exutoire. Sakura lui avait reproché son manque d'attention, il l'avait satisfaite le temps d'une nuit puis le cercle infernal avait recommencé. Néanmoins, il allait pouvoir prendre fin ce soir. Et en cet instant, il ne voulait penser ni Sakura ni à Naruto. Pas pour une question de culpabilité car les remords, si jamais il y en aurait, viendraient après. Il ne voulait juste pas que le visage d'une autre femme efface le beau tableau sous ses yeux. Il n'avait malheureusement qu'une heure tout au plus à passer avec Hinata. A cet effet il voulait se consacrer uniquement à elle, lui donner tout ce qu'il pouvait, lui montrer ce qu'ils avaient perdu quelques années plus tôt.

Hinata gémit lorsqu'il reprit possession de ses lèvres avec ferveur. Sa façon d'embrasser était très différente de celle de son mari. Les baisers du brun étaient plus sensuels mais plus exigeants aussi. Deux bouches distinctes, deux hommes distincts. Et ce fut ce contraste qui soudain lui fit pleinement mesurer la réalité de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant pour intensifier l'échange. La chaleur de son corps d'homme suscita en elle un immense réconfort. Au bout d'un moment, il la fit se redresser pour l'aider à retirer sa robe.

« _Tourne-toi_ » Murmura t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle s'exécuta, attendant de voir comment il allait enflammer ses sens. Il dégrafa son soutien gorge et l'ôta tout en déposant une pluie de baisers lutin dans son cou. Hinata gémit à nouveau. Il la fit se retourner et descendit sur sa poitrine généreuse qu'il continua à cajoler de manière langoureuse, téton par téton, en même temps qu'il faisait glisser sa petite culotte de dentelle le long de ses jambes jusqu'à la faire tomber au sol.

Il esquissa un sourire tout en écartant doucement les cuisses d'Hinata avec ses deux mains.

« _Magnifiques_ »

La jeune femme tressaillit en sentant ses doigts frôler les plis humides de son sexe qu'il commença à explorer avec délicatesse. Lorsqu'il effleura son clitoris du bout de son doigt, elle s'agrippa au couvre-lit. Sans voix, elle articula une requête silencieuse le suppliant de poser ses lèvres _là._ Il ne le fit pas tout de suite, se contentant de rouler le petit bouton si sensible entre ses doigts experts. Hinata se mordilla la lèvre du bas. Dieu que c'était bon. Sasuke enfin, lui donna ce qu'elle avait tant attendu. Il plongea entre ses cuisses et posa ses lèvres sur son clitoris, léchant et suçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde de nouveau toute notion de la réalité. Elle ne put garder les yeux ouverts. Elle allait jouir, elle en mourrait d'envie. Repliant légèrement ses jambes elle s'abandonna à l'orgasme dans un gémissement qu'elle étouffa, parcourue par d'intenses ondes de plaisir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de jouir grâce à un autre homme que son mari, qui plus est se trouvait juste en bas dans le salon.

Sasuke fut momentanément satisfait. La voir ainsi décuplait son excitation. Son sexe tendait à l'extrême, à tel point que ça en devenait douloureux. Hinata qui ressortait peu à peu des méandres de volupté se rendit compte de cela. Elle décida de lui rendre la pareille. Elle se redressa et l'attira à lui, le faisant s'allonger à coté d'elle. Elle se plaça au dessus de lui et glissa sa main entre leur deux corps pour s'emparer du sexe du brun. Elle voulait le toucher, sentir la texture de sa peau, la force animale qui s'en dégageait. Sasuke soupira de toute son aise. Elle se baissa et effleura son sexe du bout de la langue avant de la faire glisser autour de son gland hypersensible, ce qui le fit frémir. C'était parfait. Elle le prit donc entièrement dans sa bouche et commença de lents va et vient, pour le bon plaisir de son amant. Elle osa aller plus loin et passa sa langue sur ses testicules.

Seulement c'en était trop.

Sasuke se libéra de sa caresse et se positionna au dessus d'elle. Il empoigna brusquement ses hanches d'une main tendre et ferme à la fois et fendit sa chair. Une vague d'extase érotique se répandit en elle quand elle le sentit entrer plus loin dans son corps. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses cris savourant les sensations inédites que le sexe de l'Uchiha déclenchait en elle. Les doigts du jeune homme cherchèrent son clitoris et elle gémit. Il lui prodigua des caresses insoutenables, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se contenir, et le supplia de la prendre encore et encore. Plus loin, plus fort. Toutes ces inhibitions avaient disparu. Elle pouvait se laisser aller, car Sasuke prenait soin de tout. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il la possède complètement, jusqu'aux replis les plus secrets de son corps.

Sasuke le comprit et continua ses va-et-vient avec plus de vigueur.

« Je vais jouir, encore. Gémit-elle.

Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, les larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux. C'était trop intense, simplement trop. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Tout le sang de son corps semblait s'être donné rendez-vous au bas de son ventre, qui palpitait comme un cœur.

\- Non murmura l'Uchiha en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sa voix était douce et ferme à la fois. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

L'instant d'une seconde elle fut tentée d'explorer la nature de ses sentiments, mais elle se ravisa. Elle pensait trop, décidément. Elle réfléchirait plus tard. Ici et maintenant ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire c'était de concentrer toute son attention sur cet homme, sur le poids de son corps sur le sien, sur le délicieux contact de leurs peaux. Sur ses baisers. Ces baisers qui lui faisaient perdre la notion de la réalité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie que lui, ne sente que lui, ne respire que lui.

Il s'écarta légèrement et revint la pénétrer d'un coup de reins puissant. La sensation était si intense qu'elle en fut presque douloureuse.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- Oui

\- Est-ce que je te suffis ?

\- Oui, oui, s'il te plait.

Elle sentait chaque fibre de son corps s'enflammer tandis que Sasuke plongeait en elle, encore et encore. Elle frissonnait, la respiration chaotique et les seins tendus. Le plaisir montait si fort en elle qu'elle était déjà au bord de l'orgasme, l'envie la dominait. Rien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant ne pouvait se comparer à ce chamboulement absolu dans son corps et dans ses pensées.

\- Hinata, je…

Elle peina à rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés.

\- Sasuke…

\- Tu es… simplement incroyable. Dit-il en même temps qu'il saisissait l'une de ses chevilles pour la poser sur son épaule. Il fallait que je te le dise.

Elle sourit, chavirée. Elle n'en revenait pas de susciter un désir si puissant chez cet homme. Ces mots s'étaient emparés de son esprit comme Sasuke s'emparait de son corps. Il pénétrait en conquérant au plus profond de son être, ses hanches d'éphèbe s'enfonçant sans relâche entre ses cuisses.

Elle s'abandonna aux sensations, les yeux fermés, sans plus contrôler le gémissement continu qui échappait de sa gorge. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas encore le moment…

\- Sasuke ?

\- Oui

\- Prends m…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa demande, emportée par une explosion de jouissance. Une extase d'une force irréelle la transporta au-delà des limites du plaisir et elle haussa les hanches pour inviter l'Uchiha à l'accompagner. Avec un râle, il plongea une dernière fois en elle et s'abandonna aux secousses de la délivrance, le corps tendu comme un arc. C'était fini.

 _Le plus beau cadeau qu'il offrit à sa femme en ce jour spécial fut donc cet adultère_

* * *

Quand les battements de son cœur eurent repris un rythme à peu près raisonnable, Hinata qui avait laissé sa tête rouler sur l'oreille, se redressa sur un coude. Elle pencha la tête vers Sasuke qui avait les yeux fermés et inspira profondément. Un frisson brulant lui parcourut le long du dos en repensant à l'expérience bouleversante qu'ils venaient de partager. Le plus effroyable dans tout cela était qu'en le regardant ainsi, l'air si paisible et serein, elle se rendait compte qu'elle brulait d'envie de recommencer malgré son état d'épuisement…

Soudain, la réalité de ses actes la frappa de plein fouet quand le visage de son mari s'imprima dans son esprit. Son cœur s'affola. Elle venait de commettre un acte aussi honteux que bouleversant, elle qui avait juré fidélité à Naruto durant leur mariage. Pour un peu elle fondrait en larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans ce lit, dans cette pièce, aussi impudiquement.

Quand elle voulut se lever, elle sentit la poigne ferme de Sasuke sur son bras. Elle le regarda, il avait les yeux bien ouverts et l'air toujours aussi serein.

\- Tu regrettes ?

Elle ne put lui exprimer clairement l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Moi non.

\- Mais… Sasuke, je suis avec Naruto et toi avec Sakura ! Ce n'est pas…

\- Ça ne change rien. La coupa t-il.

Son ton était catégorique. Hinata en fut stupéfaite. Elle baissa le regard, ne pouvant soutenir celui du brun après ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était consciente qu'elle était tout aussi coupable que lui. Il ne l'avait pas forcé. Elle avait pris part à tout ceci de son plein gré, et d'ailleurs avait éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne regrettait rien du tout. Elle avait aimé et son corps en demandait encore.

Sasuke desserra sa poigne sur le bras de la jeune femme. Aussitôt libérée celle-ci quitta le lit, couverte d'un drap. Elle ramassa sa robe, ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussures et fila dans la salle de bain se rhabiller sous le regard impassible de son amant. Il ne la retiendrait pas plus que ça, il n'en avait ni l'énergie, ni l'envie. Il n'était pas censé la forcer à ressentir les mêmes émotions que lui. Cela devait venir naturellement et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il n'y avait rien à faire. Il referma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle descendit retrouver Naruto, elle l'aperçut assis sur un sofa entrain de discuter avec Sakura. Aussitôt elle se sentit mal. La culpabilité la rongeait comme jamais. Elle n'arriverait pas à supporter leur présence où même à soutenir leur regard ce soir, c'était trop. Elle devait absolument rentrer, de peur que son affront soit visible sur son visage ou dans son attitude.

\- Ça va mieux Hinata ? Ou bien tu préfères qu'on rentre. L'interpella Naruto lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, d'un pas timide.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, l'estomac noué par une anxiété qu'elle arrivait à s'expliquer.

\- N-Non, Naruto c'est bon je me sens mieux mais je préfère rentrer pour mieux me reposer, toi reste t'amuser.

\- Hinata ma puce, si tu te sens mal je peux de concocter une soupe !

\- Merci Sakura mais…

\- Hinata je ne peux pas m'amuser si tu ne vas pas bien. Je viens avec toi ma belle. Dit l'Uzumaki en commençant à se lever.

\- Naruto s'il te plait ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Je veux que tu passes un bon moment avec Sakura, moi je rentre m'allonger. En plus je dois coucher Boruto et Himawari.

Naruto réfléchit l'instant de quelques secondes puis acquiesça finalement.

\- Ok. Je te rejoindrais dans une heure ou deux. Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Prends soin de toi.

Hinata l'en remercia. Elle salua Sakura et s'en alla, chamboulée. C'était le contre coup de ses actes.

* * *

Sasuke qui était resté dans la chambre, en avait profité pour faire un petit somme. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et revint dans la chambre se rhabiller. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes voire quelques heures plus tôt. Comment pouvait-il alors qu'il avait passé l'un des meilleurs moments de son existence ? Il n'avait toujours aucun regret, et serait prêt à recommencer mille et une fois s'il le fallait. Depuis la naissance de leur fille, c'était de nouveau la première fois qu'il se sentait entier.

Quand Sasuke descendit dans le salon, il trouva que tous les invités étaient déjà partis, ainsi que Naruto et Hinata. Le service traiteur avait remballé ses affaires, de même pour le service de gardiennage. Sakura était devant la télé, un bol de pop corn dans les mains. Elle ne s'était pas encore changée, sa robe cocktail fuchsia étant encore sur elle. Elle ne remarqua pas sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche d'elle et lui caresse la joue d'un geste tendre.

\- Sakura.

\- Oh Sasuke, tu es revenu… Fit-elle en se retournant brusquement. Je t'ai cherché un peu partout dehors. La soirée s'est achevée, Hinata est partie, suivi de Naruto. Tu n'as même pas pu discuter avec eux…

Si elle savait.

\- Oui, je sais… je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'ai pas vraiment été présent à tes côtés en ce jour spécial.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Sasuke.

Sakura déposa son bol sur la table basse en face d'elle et se leva pour faire face à son mari. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Pour moi, tu seras toujours à la hauteur de mes espérances, Sasuke. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à t'excuser, sache que je sais comment tu peux te rattraper.

Sasuke la dévisagea de son regard vif. Elle avait un nouvel air coquin avec ses joues rouges et son regard joueur. Et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien à sa situation.

\- Fais-moi l'amour.

Sasuke avait prémédité cette requête, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait la rejeter bien qu'il ne se sentait plus tellement d'attaque. En dépit du fait qu'il s'était épuisé avec Hinata, il n'avait pas envie de décevoir sa femme surtout que c'était son anniversaire.

Il se laissa donc aller à combler le désir de sa femme. Après tout. Il la porta façon mariée et la conduisit dans leur chambre à l'étage. Sakura en fut enchantée. C'était une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. Elle se disait qu'elle n'avait que de chances d'être mariée à un homme aussi exceptionnel et d'avoir conçu avec lui une petite fille à leur image. En ce jour elle était la plus heureuse des femmes.

* * *

Alors que Sakura s'endormit tout de suite après leur union, Sasuke quitta le lit conjugal et décida de sortir prendre l'air en dépit du fait qu'il était deux heures du matin.

Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Il prit un manteau et quitta la maison pour finalement errer dans les rues de Tokyo durant un bon moment, sans but précis. La ville était éclairée de partout, des musiques s'élevaient d'établissements et d'autres. Quelques restaurants et buvettes étaient encore ouverts mais il ne s'y attarderait pas. Pas même pour un verre de saké. Il avait juste besoin de prendre de l'air frais, air qui n'était présent qu'à ce moment de la nuit. Il dépassa toutes ces distractions et se retrouva dans une allée calme bordée de lampadaires.

Tout en marchant, il pensa successivement à Sarada, à Sakura, puis à Hinata. Il ne souhaitait pas remettre en question son mariage mais il se rendait compte qu'à présent c'était bien pire.

Ses pas le conduisirent sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, devant la résidence Uzumaki. Une vaste demeure chatoyante entourée de jardins et d'une clôture de grille.

Sasuke soupira en contemplant la maison. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu le simple désir qu'il ressentait pour Hinata n'avait pas disparu, il avait mué en affection. Sa tourmente ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Ceci est un two-shot. La seconde partie est déjà rédigée et prête à être postée, tout dépend de vos reviews ! XD


End file.
